Mystische Erfahrung
Kategorie:Wikipedia Überarbeiten Als mystische Erfahrung werden punktuelle, individuelle innere Erlebnisse eines Menschen bezeichnet, bei denen das normale Alltagsbewusstsein eines Menschen auf bestimmte Weise überschritten (transzendiert) und eine besondere, intuitive, nicht kommunizierbare Einsicht über das All-Ganze der Realität gewonnen wird. Es handelt sich um eine Art spontanen Durchbruch des Bewusstseins von einer subjektiv-relativen auf eine objektiv-absolute Ebene. Die Intensität mystischer Erfahrungen kann anhand gewisser Kriterien gemessen werden und kann in der Terminologie der Transpersonalen Psychologie beschrieben werden (zum Beispiel wird Gottheitsmystik, bei der die Vereinigung mit Gott oder einer Gottheit erfahren wird, anders erlebt, als Naturmystik, bei der man sich als Einheit mit der Natur erfährt. Von der mystischen Erfahrung einer Erleuchtung spricht man nur dann , wenn die damit einhergehenden Veränderungen der Person unumkehrbar sind; der Begriff wird dann auch auf die grundsätzliche, andauernde neue Verfassung der oder des Erleuchteten übertragen. Voraussetzungen Die Voraussetzungen für eine mystische Erfahrung divergieren in den Religionen und Kulturen teils erheblich voneinander. In der christlich-katholischen Mystik geht es um den Weg nach innen, ins Innere der Seele, wo Gott personenhaft und gnadenhaft seit dem Empfang des Sakramentes der Taufe Wohnung genommen hat (Prinzip der göttlichen Einwohnung). Am Anfang des Weges der christlichen Mystik steht die Askese, wobei das Mühen des Menschen im Vordergrund steht. Zwar kann der Mensch in dieser Zeit keine transzendenten Erfahrungen herbeiführen oder erzwingen, und doch hängt viel von seinem Mühen und Tun ab. Es geht hierbei um ganzheitliche Voraussetzungen, um auf dem Weg der Mystik voranzuschreiten, wozu auch die aktive christliche Nächstenliebe gehört. Im spirituellen Bereich muss der Suchende treu das Gebet und die Meditation pflegen. Hier steht die Sammlung auf Gott hin im Vordergrund und das Still-Werden der Seele. Die Ausrichtung geht jedoch nie in die Leere oder Auflösung, sondern das eigene Ich bleibt erhalten, jedoch ist der Blick ganz auf Gott ausgerichtet, dessen Nähe und Präsenz sich der Suchende vergegenwärtigt. Im weiteren muss der Suchende dieses Gebet treu üben, darf aber nichts erzwingen wollen. Gott allein ist es, der den Zeitpunkt und die Intensität der Begegnung mit ihm schenkt. So geht es um ein Mühen und Ringen des Suchenden einerseits, aber um ein Wissen um die Souveränität und die Initiative Gottes andererseits. Wichtige allgemeine Aspekte anderer Kulte sind das "Loslassen", "Sich-Leermachen" oder "Absterben" der Suchenden. Sie müssen wenigstens kurzzeitig Verstand und Vernunft inklusive aller Gedanken, Vorstellungen und allen Wissens ebenso aufgeben wie all ihre Ziele und ihren Willen. Jegliche Ich-Bezogenheit muss aufrichtig ausgelöscht sein. Auf der anderen Seite ist eine auf die Spitze getriebene Selbst-lose Achtsamkeit in Verbindung mit einem strikten Verweilen in der Gegenwärtigkeit des Moments notwendig. Mystische Erfahrungen können durch Meditation, Gebete, Askese, extreme körperliche Übungen, Kontemplation und andere praktische Verfahren zwar nicht erzwungen werden, doch können diese Methoden den Boden für ebensolche bereiten. Auch verschiedene Drogen wie z.B. Entheogene können mystischen Erfahrungen hervorrufen. Erleuchtung Der Moment einer Erleuchtung ist ein Moment höchster Klarheit und Einheit. Für einen Augenblick ist die Trennung aller Dinge aufgehoben, d. h. es herrscht eine indifferente Identität, die das erlebende Bewusstsein mit einschließt. Der Zustand ist zeitlos und begriffsfrei. Dabei wird zwar das eigentliche ''Ich'' temporär ausgelöscht, doch kann es entfernt am Rande das Geschehen teilweise wahrnehmen. Die Erfahrung selbst ist weit jenseits aller Worte und Begriffe, so dass es niemandem möglich ist, eine verständliche Beschreibung abzugeben. Ein häufig gebrauchtes Bild ist die Rede vom "Dunklen Licht" bzw. von der "überlichten Dunkelheit". Oftmals spricht man auch metaphorisch von einem "Erwachen", was den Umstand, wie aus einem irrealen Traum aufgewacht plötzlich in die "reale" Wirklichkeit zu treten, ausdrückt. Gewonnen haben die Erleuchteten dadurch jedoch nichts. Sie sind zwar kurzzeitig "zur Quelle zurückgekehrt", doch nach einer gewissen Zeit begreifen sie, dass das Erleuchtet-Sein eigentlich schon immer da war, dass es sogar wesenhaft dem Menschen eigen ist. Folgen Mystische Erfahrungen sind soziokulturell invariante Erlebnisse, die - ähnlich den Nahtoderfahrungen - oftmals eine fundamentale Wendung im Leben eines Menschen hervorrufen. Das Alltagsbewusstsein kann sich unumkehrbar verändern. Häufig wird alles, was zuvor im Leben wichtig gewesen zu sein schien, aufgegeben. Die Erlebnisse werden oft religiös aufgefasst, als Gnade erlebt, ein Gefühl des Auserwähltseins stellt sich ein oder ein „göttlicher Auftrag“ wird vernommen. Ausprägungen Mystische Erfahrungen sind ein Phänomen, das in allen religiösen Traditionen bekannt ist. In Indien wurde mit dem Yoga wohl zuerst eine Methode für jene entwickelt, die nach Erleuchtung streben und im Buddhismus hat sich über 2500 Jahre eine besondere Kultur der Suche nach Erleuchtung entwickelt. Die christliche Mystik besass nicht immer eine fortlaufende Tradition innerhalb des Christentums. In der katholischen Kirche wird die Mystik besonders durch die Kirchenväter und Kirchenlehrer gelehrt; hier stechen die beiden Kirchenlehrer mit dem Ehrentitel 'Lehrer der Mystik' (doctor mysticus) hervor, der hl. Johannes vom Kreuz und die hl. Theresa von Avila, deren Schriften ein solides Fundament der mystischen Lehre bilden. Jedoch gibt es in der Kirchengeschichte viele bedeutsame Mystiker, letztlich kann jeder Heilige der katholischen Kirche hierunter verstanden werden, da jeder dieses Personenkreises zu einer besonderen persönlichen Erfahrung Gottes und zur Hingabe seiner selbst an Gott gelangt ist. Den sogenannten „göttlichen Funken“ (scintilla animae) im Menschen suchen auch die islamischen Sufis und die jüdische Kabbala. Die Liste liesse sich noch lange fortsetzen. Modelle Jede mystische Tradition hat ihr eigenes Modell, in dem sie verschiedene Stufen der Erleuchtung bzw. Erkenntnis zu fassen versucht. Diese Einteilungen des "Weges" oder "Aufstiegs" in eine mehrteilige Folge kann beliebig subtil sein. Letztlich beschreiben sie jedoch immer denselben Prozess, den die Suchenden durchlaufen müssen. Beispielhaft sei hier eine mögliche, auf das wesentliche reduzierte dreiteilige Unterscheidung vorgestellt, wie sie sich etwa im Zen findet: # Samadhi bezeichnet den Bewusstseinszustand des völligen Aufgehens in Achtsamkeit, der die Grundlage für weitere Fortschritte darstellt. # Kensho ist die Bezeichnung für initiale Erweckungserlebnisse, die in kurzen Wesensschauen die Überwindung der Subjekt-Objekt-Spaltung vorwegnehmen. # Satori wird die endgültige Erleuchtung genannt, die aber selbst wieder von unterschiedlicher Intensität sein kann. Der islamische Sufismus hat ein analoges, vierstufiges Modell entwickelt: #Auslöschen der sinnlichen Wahrnehmung #Aufgabe des Verhaftetseins an individuelle Eigenschaften #Sterben des Ego #Auflösung in das göttliche Prinzip Einen Versuch der kulturübergreifenden Vereinheitlichung hat der Wissenschaftler Ken Wilber vorgelegt ("Große Kette"). Kritik Von wissenschaftlicher und kirchlicher Seite sind Erleuchtungserfahrungen immer wieder kritisiert worden. Es soll sich bei diesen um keine authentischen Erlebnisse, sondern schlicht um Folgen veränderter Bewusstseinszustände handeln. Eine "echt mystische" Erfahrung solle strikt unterschieden werden von Autosuggestion, Selbsthypnose, Trance, Klartraum, ausserkörperlichen Erfahrungen, Rauschzuständen, Ekstase, Psychosen und Scharlatanerie. Siehe auch *Bewusstseinszustand, Neurotheologie, Nahtoderfahrung, Bewusstseinserweiterung, Erleuchtung Weblinks *Was ist Erleuchtung? Magisterarbeit von Michael Horvath (PDF) Literatur *Günther K. Lehmann: Die Erleuchtung. Die Unio Mystica in Philosophie und Geschichte. Uni-Verlag, Leipzig 2004, ISBN 3-937209-99-9 *Daisetz T. Suzuki: Satori. Der Zen-Weg zur Befreiung. Die Erleuchtungserfahrung im Buddhismus und im Zen. 3. Aufl. Barth, Bern u.a. 1996, ISBN 3-502-64594-9. *Hugo M. Enomiya-Lassalle: Erleuchtung ist erst der Anfang. Texte zum Nachdenken. Herder, Freiburg i.Br. u.a. 1991, ISBN 3-451-04048-4 *Klaus P. Horn: Die Erleuchtungsfalle. Vom Sinn und Unsinn spiritueller Suche. Connection, Niedertaufkirchen 1997, ISBN 3-928248-15-4 *OWK: Erleuchtung. The real is illusion, the illusion is real, oder: Ausbruch aus der Matrix. Bohmeier, Leipzig 2001, ISBN 3-89094-337-3 *Monika Renz: Grenzerfahrung Gott: Spirituelle Erfahrungen in Leid und Krankheit. 3. Aufl. Herder, Freiburg, 2006, ISBN-3-451-05341-1 Kategorie:Mystik Kategorie:Zen Kategorie:Spiritualität Kategorie:Buddhismus